


Wet Dreams

by Omgmisfitspls



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omgmisfitspls/pseuds/Omgmisfitspls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based strictly off of the song 'Wet Dreamz' by J Cole... this is an explicit fan fiction in which Barry Allen is not the Flash and did not grow up in the West house. Instead, Barry Allen gets the note of a lifetime for a hormonal boy in high school sitting next to his gorgeous school crush. This is completely in Barry's point of view and outrageously out of character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a Beta-reader so excuse me for any mistakes. I've proofread, but I was half alive when I went through it, so i'm sorry! I hope you guys enjoy this fic! Feedback is greatly appreciated!

**1.**

 

* * *

   She was in his math class, and she was so fucking beautiful. Brown skin like he’s never seen on a girl or anyone before; clear and radiant, soft hair, always styled to perfection… Iris took her time to look good and based off of her confidence she did it for herself. It was the sexiest thing Barry could think of at the tender age of sixteen. However, like most, math wasn’t her strong suit and he absolutely did not mind helping her out if it meant having her sit next to him in class. Something about watching her as she sat down next to him everyday at school. Her ass, damn… Barry still couldn’t get his mind off it.

They’d always get in trouble for talking, cracking jokes that had them laughing a little more than they should have been, but in those moments Iris and Barry connected. Without saying much about his life she knew Bartholomew, and he knew Iris. Some could say it was puppy love but fuck; He’s never felt that kind of chemistry or attraction to anyone. They didn’t let the teachers shoot them down though, no it’d take a lot more than that—they were too invested in their daily conversations. The young unofficial couple turned to passing notes, and that’s when it all really happened.

 It started innocent. Banter and mindless jokes as always. Being quick to make sure they didn’t get caught and separated from each other. With all the hazing he’d have to encounter because of his mild acne and his father remarrying a man after the death of his mother… Barry wouldn’t be able to handle it. They’d grow apart and she’d forget about him. Of course he had Cisco, but he wasn’t Iris. Plus, besides his slightly longer hair, he couldn’t see himself busting a nut over their ‘connection’ when he had a private moment.

 God, and how could he not? Her thighs, curves in all the right places, her lips, smile, personality… he found himself consumed by the girl… constantly day dreaming about her. Kissing her, being allowed to touch her. Some days it was so bad he practically begged above forces for the miracle of teachers not calling on him to stand up and demonstrate anything. Note that Mr. Barry Allen was not religious. Was it possible that a beautiful girl could bring him to his knees? And not just to propose. Iris West was something else.

 Something about the way she talked to him, laughed at his ridiculous jokes and stuck around gave him the idea that maybe she might be into him too? Why not? They had a good time together, and Barry may have had mild acne but he didn’t think she was completely out of sight. He kept fit, ran track, had a small group of friends, but really only trusted Cisco. Especially after a couple of the guys from the team turned their backs on him when they found out his dad married another man after his mom died. No one wanted to hang out at the Allen manor anymore. They wanted nothing to do with his family, and neither did his mother’s family. Okay, so maybe he had baggage, but he wasn’t all that bad. Not like on top of it he didn’t get along with his new stepfather Harrison. Everything at home was actually great… his father was happy and Dr. Harrison Wells helped Barry with his science homework and fascination. Despite missing his mom like crazy things were good at home.

    Things were great… Just, complicated.

 One Thursday, without expecting it, Iris West worked up the confidence to pass him a suggestive note saying: “Have you ever had sex before?” Barry was beside himself, and without thinking—along with not wanting to seem ‘lame’— he wrote back. “Of course I’ve had sex before... it’s no big deal. Why?” He was bluffing. Bartholomew hadn’t been in pussy since the day he came out of it, and the only experience he’s ever had were his wet dreams and moments alone with his right hand. Barry’s cocky text demeanor was exaggerated and overrated, he knew this, but he hoped she wouldn’t call him out on it, but what if he told her the truth? What if she didn’t want to talk to him anymore because she thought he wasn’t ‘cool’ enough? Like fuck… who was a virgin nowadays anyway? She wanted an experienced man and he wanted to be that for her and more. Then again, it could’ve JUST been a question.

 Those moments with his right hand usually consisted of his mind wandering just what she’d look like in top of him, or how she looked spread eagle on his full sized bed…how she’d suck on him or lick at him… fuck, it was horrible. He sometimes couldn’t even look at her in the eyes when she spoke to him because of the damn fear he’d cum right then and there. Bear didn’t mean to objectify the girl, but Iris was something out of his wildest dreams, and these dreams seemed to be getting more and more vivid as they got to know each other. He’d be thinking that he actually had her in his grasp, fucking her, worshipping her, loving her like he knew she deserved, but he was sleeping. Another fantasy, another lonely night.

 The next morning Barry would wake up drenched in sweat, wetting the bed like the times he was actually afraid of the damn dark. Ironically, now he couldn’t sleep with a single sense of illumination. Crazy how things changed, and now that he thought about it… he wanted Iris bad, but he didn’t know how to deal with these obsessive feelings. It was one of the times he wished he still had his mother around, or at least a close lady friend. Someone to talk about this shit too.

 However, it wasn’t just a question, and she didn’t call him out on his bullshit. Iris wrote back: “I want you to show me… my dad and brother are gone for the weekend. You should come over on Saturday.” His heart dropped. Barry couldn’t believe what he was reading and he could literally feel his body heating up to the point where it felt like sweat was building up on his forehead. He hoped he didn’t sweat profusely, but there was a serious internal battle with keeping his cock down. She did not want him to start thinking with his dick.

 Too late, Barry was already scanning over the note, not daring to look at Iris as he imagined her body naked on his bed, warming herself up for his entertainment. He had a vivid imagination and once again he hoped their teacher wouldn’t make him stand up. Though, frankly, at this point he was sure Iris West knew what affect he had to her seductive charms. Barry had to snap out of his reverie though… he had to answer the beauty before he blew his cover.

    “Yeah baby sounds like a plan.” Baby? Was it too early for that? Did she even like that? Fuck, if he wasn’t so consumed in trying to sound like ‘man’ maybe he’d be a little more confident… did Iris even notice? Did this fucking goddess notice how Barry’s stomach turned in nerves? How he was terrified knowing damn well he’s never stuck his cock anywhere else other than his hand? Fuck it. Barry Allen would have to figure this out.

    He’s never done this before. Fuck, Barry needed to talk to Cisco.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

 

* * *

     Cisco was never clear about what his virginity status was. There was a girl named Kendra and they hung out, a lot, but Cisco never said anything, and he told Barry just about everything. In fact, sometimes he said a little too much for Barry’s liking, but that was their friendship—nothing was off limits. Frankly, Cisco was most likely embarrassed by the circumstances in which him and his little girlfriend were.

Kendra was pretty, however with Iris constantly on Barry’s mind he couldn’t will himself to be attracted to her in any sexual way. Fuck, he couldn’t even really enjoy watching porn anymore. Barry constantly found himself covering the heads of the stars and focusing on the noises and actions instead, but, this wasn’t about him, this was about Cisco and his little situation. Anyways, Kendra was pretty, and he hated to admit this cause it was fucked up and his best friend deserved someone beautiful, but she was definitely what someone could consider ‘out of his league’.

 She had an on and off again boyfriend. To put the story short, they would break up and she’d go running back to Cisco for comfort and quite possibly to make her boyfriend jealous whenever they weren’t together. So it wasn’t something Cisco liked to boast about. Especially with Kendra being all hush, hush about it at school. Safe to say Barry really, really didn’t like her. He didn’t think Cisco needed the aggravation of someone who didn’t love herself enough to know she was a pawn in someone else’s game, and on top of that screw with someone else’s heart in the process.

 Anyway, Barry trusted Cisco with these kinds of situations. With anything really, but especially things like this: sexual things with girls and what to do. At lunch Barry gave Cisco Ramon the low down on what was happening that weekend—needless to say Cisco was having a fucking field day. “My man!” The teen said overenthusiastically, holding his hand up for Barry to high five the kid, but Barry felt as if he even tried removed his hand from his abdomen he’d fall apart with nerves. So instead he shook his head and spoke.

   “Cisco I’ve never had sex before… she’s expecting some kind of pro and I’d probably take two seconds to bust a fucking nut.” Cisco made a face that Barry could only describe as the ugly truth, but of course as always, Mr. Ramon had a way of making Barry feel like it wasn’t the end of the world, and he appreciated that more than Cisco could ever know. It’s gotten him through some tough shit.

    “Well, I mean, practice makes perfect?” He looked around the cafeteria and Barry widened his eyes. “You expect me to get laid before Saturday?” With a shrug and a small nod Cisco looked right back at Barry and smiled innocently. “Are you out of your fucking mind? It’s Thursday, Cisco… no girl had approached me about my cock in the last sixteen years, and I don’t think I’m lucky enough to have another is going to ask me in the next day or so neither do I want one to if I’m being completely honest…. What’s plan number two?” A very frustrated Barry ran his hands through his slightly quaffed hairdo… he needed a hair cut, at least a trim, but the thought of Iris pulling on his hair as they fucked made him want to hold off on making any kind of changes.

    “Watch porn, buy a bunch of rubbers, and do what you do best?” Cisco gave him an unsure look and Barry returned it with lifted and farrowed brows. “And what would that be?” His best friend gave him an incredulous look before taking a sip out if his water bottle, “Study.” Barry smirked and just shook his head. What the fuck did he get himself into?

 Now, he’s read enough things that said a man should never try and learn from porn. That it was too unrealistic from what actually happens in the bedroom, but at this point he was desperate and running out on time. Of course he wasn’t expecting Iris to do anything some porn star does. Honestly her wanting to do this with him made him the happiest guy on earth, but he wanted to please her, and he wanted to please her well. Fuck, Barry wanted to be the best she’d ever have. And maybe that was a stretch but he was throwing reality two big birds on what was possible and what wasn’t.

 Later that night Barry Allen did as Cisco advised. He studied and he studied hard. Literally. He had stopped by the drugstore after school, buying one of those variety condom packs and a couple of snacks, tissues… Juggins…Which he and Cisco joked and called ‘Juggins’ jerking cream’ causing him to laugh a little at what appeared to be nothing at all to anyone else. This earned him a little eye roll from the clerk at the register. God knew what he was thinking and for a moment Barry blushed before he realized that he just didn’t actually give a fuck about what that asshole at the register was thinking.

 It took Barry about four condoms before he slid it on correctly, which in his opinion was major progress. Frankly he thought it’d take more. Obviously not giving himself enough credit for his devotion. As for the pornography, well he studied the mannerisms. The stroking and thrusting, what to do to make her cum… Or what seemed to work there was no way to be sure. For all he knew they could’ve all been faking it. Was his dick even big enough for her satisfaction? Bear was overthinking shit now, and he was surprised Harry or his dad didn’t barge in from the laptop or his back and forth pacing from the hall bathroom to his room.

 Not that he had the porn on loud; he just didn’t necessarily put it on mute either. Sound was very important for Barry and now even more since he was really studying this whole sex thing. Well, how to fuck like you aren’t a virgin thing. The only concern he actually had was cumming too soon. Barry would definitely have to masturbate before making his way over to her house and hope for the best.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

    

* * *

   Saturday couldn’t come any faster, but it came and as he sat alone in her room, palms sweating all while his jeans were uncomfortably tight he waited for Iris to finish whatever it was she had to do in the bathroom. Trying not to vomit from the amount of nerves he had. Barry kept his hands busy while he hoped to whoever was listening that she didn’t get cold feet. He built himself up way too high for this to end up not happening. Actually, at that point, Barry would legitimately cry if they didn’t have sex. He messed with the condoms in his pocket, wondering how many of them he would use.

 If track taught him anything it was how to gain stamina. The cardiovascular experience he had was more than enough to keep his heart strong for a couple of rounds. If she was up for it, and only if she was up for it, of course. Honestly he knew that the second he’d touch her, the second he’d feel their bodies melting together… he’d never want to stop. Barry was addicted to her like any other person would be addicted to their vices, but before he could get lost in cheese, she came out of the bathroom and his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

 She was literally a fucking dream. It made him think twice about reality—was this real life or was it some sick cock tease of a dream? Iris West was wearing a fucking short little night gown, and it was for him, This woman just honestly took his breath away, quite literally actually, he found it hard to breathe. Who wouldn’t? Iris West tip toed to Barry, making the first move in sitting on his lap, and if it wasn’t for the quick wank before he got there, Barry was sure that would’ve been it for him. He’d actually bet money on it.

    “Thank you for coming… I’ve been thinking about this all week…” Barry didn’t know what he did to deserve this, but he was glad he did, because holy fucking shit it was a dream come true. “It’s honestly my pleasure, and you’re definitely not the only one.” He replied smoothly, wanting to almost give himself a pat in the back for not being so damn awkward. Like the note that started this whole fiasco, Iris stunned him by turning and straddling his waist. His hands instinctively went for her hips and her arms wrapped around his neck—fingers combing up the nape of his neck… through his hair. Great call on not getting that haircut he thought to himself, biting his lip and scanning over her beautiful facial features. God he still couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

 If Barry could describe the girl of his dreams, it’d be Iris without a doubt. Her eyes were deep, and brown but so fucking bright. He could see stars, hope, and a glint of a future together. Barry was sure somewhere Cisco just snorted at that thought. He was fucking embarrassing sometimes. Anyway, her lips were plump, with the perfect cupid’s bow form, and he just wanted to suck on them… well, maybe not just that, because the image of those perfectly shaped plump lips around his cock was something he couldn’t get his mind off of. And her skin, so clear and smooth, he envied it almost; it definitely made him feel self-conscious looking at her beauty like this. A part of him hoping Iris found him just as attractive in her own eyes. She as hard to read, but that was one of the things he absolutely adored about the brunette.

 Iris was the one that inched closer, but it was definitely Barry who made the first move. He couldn’t hold back any longer as his mind and hands started to wander. He’s always been a curious boy. It felt as if there was no outside world, just them. Especially when kissing turned into dry humping and dry humping turned into actual touching… it was obvious time was near for them to do what was intended by their back and forth notes on Thursday as he touched her in places he could only imagine before. Thankful to the make out session, Barry felt warmed up.

 He rolled over on top and with her hands smoothing every tangible surface of his body and he couldn’t bare for her to stop. It was time for action and after some more touching they relieved themselves of their clothes. Barry reaching over to his pocket, grabbing a condom and sliding it on smoothly; just how he’s practiced. He’d definitely have to thank Cisco for the advice. Barry didn’t think things would turn out so smooth if it weren’t for the bit of practice he had done.

 Just as Barry finished rubbing soft circles at her clit, trying to get her wet for his cock he thought of having to study learning the correct way of eating a girl out. He wasn’t prepared for it and therefore didn’t do it then, but he’d have to make it up to her… For now he was out of his mind nervous. Anxious mostly. Things would go good though, and he knew it, he could feel it, and he had to, or else his whole ‘confident’ façade would crumble, and he’d ruin the moment he knew could vey successfully be his—theirs.

 Holding on to his girthy length, Barry made sure the condom was on properly before aligning it with the entrance of Iris’s pussy. However, seconds before pushing his cock in she held on to his wrist, stopping him, as he was about to enter the tip with a small look of concern on her face. “Barry, I can tell you’ve done this before, but please, be gentle? I’ve never done anything like this before.” He looked at her and started chuckling softly, mostly to himself. All the stress of competing with someone else was completely lifted off his shoulders. “You have nothing to worry about it, babe. I’ll take care of you.” He smirked and kissed her lips softly before sliding past her slick folds slowly.

 Iris West’s pussy was the dream to top all dreams. She was wet, tight, warm, and her voice constantly had him on edge as they continued merging their bodies in this act of love. There were little hiccups in the beginning, of course—he had to make sure she was comfortable despite being completely uncomfortable. Once they adjusted it was pleasurable for the both of them and he could tell she was enjoying herself by the way her eyes drifted closed and open; head swayed softly then thrashed—moaning out to him how she wanted a little more depth, or a little more speed. Iris had his heart racing, as she held on to him close. Barry’s mind was on waking up next to her for the rest of his life as if he’d been sired to her, and frankly… he wouldn’t be surprised, neither would he have minded. The way their bodies met with each thrust, or how her pretty manicured fingers clawed down his chest and back. The heat of her soft body emitting through her pores and warming his body as well, the sound of her sweet moans—Barry could go on forever with reasons as to why he felt sired to her touch. However, for anyone who heard the way she climaxed with him, it was obvious. His heart was on fire and for fuck’s sake she threw the flame.

It was a mystery as to why Barry didn’t admit right than and there that he was a virgin too. Maybe it was the sense of advantage it gave him? A hint of mystery to the normal kid with abnormal life situations he could fathom maybe? Besides, he’s done way too much studying the night before and Thursday to give in now. He’d tell her, one day when they could look back at it and laugh he was sure, but for now, he liked this confident alter ego he had going on.

**Fin.**


End file.
